Svalvard Class
Svalvard Class Icebreaker Multirole Craft was designed to be the main Sjøforsvaret's element for arctic waters patrol operations. She is NBC-protected with constant overpressure, and is capable of icebreaking to 1.2 meters and emergency towing up to 100.000 tons. A double acting ship, Svalbard is designed to break ice both ahead and astern. The six ships of the class were designed and built by Orskov Yard. The design of the project took into account the present needs of the Sjøforsvaret but also the possible future needs derived from the exercise of sovereignty in Arctic waters. For this, despite the fact that initially it was not thought that way, the ships were equipped with a true icebreaker capacity with a double hull structure and it was decided to arm the ship to provide it with true combat capabilities. The ship has been designed with the StanFlex concept and its configuration can be easily changed both in terms of its armament and other systems. Power generation & propulsion The power plant of the ship has been completely redesigned to suit the needs and requirements of the Sjøforsvaret and the new systems and elements of the ship. KUFLO chose to equip the ship with a mixed multi-gas turbine and fuel cell propulsion system (COFCAG) developed jointly by NAtech and Volvo Aero. Main fuel for which the system has been designed is hydrogen, but the system can also work with natural gas, methane and other gases, although with a lower energy efficiency. At low speed and during maneuvers the system uses the power delivered by the fuel cells, using the gas turbine system to achieve higher speeds. In addition, the system reuses the exhaust gases to turbocharge the turbine and for the ship's heating systems, which considerably reduces the ship's thermal footprint and finally the remaining gases are expelled from the stern. Power plant of the ship was designed taking into account the current needs of energy for propulsion and other systems on board, so it was possible to assume an increase in power required if new equipment or systems were installed in the future. The propulsion system is fully electrical with two Kamewa (now NAtech marine) hydrojets mounted externally to the main hull. The electricity for the motors is supplied by the power system. The ship has rudders and bowthrusters for harbour and icebreaking manoeuvring. Electronic systems One of the main design premises was the need to mount Kalmar Union made electronic systems in order to full integration with other Forsvaret systems and satellite net. Sensors *1 x TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System *1 x Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System *1 x Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control *1 x TERMA SCANTER 4100 Surveillance Radar *1 x Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System Electronic warfare *1 x TERMA TV-112 tactical radar surveillance system Decoys *1 x TERMA DL-22T Multi Ammunition Decoy System *1 x TERMA Loki torpedo countermeasure Armament *2 × 4 cell Vertical Launching System w/ 16 Meteor SAM missile *8 RBS15 Mk3 SSMs *4 torpedo tubes for Torpedo 62 *1 ASW 127mm rocket-powered grenade launchers and depth charges *1 57 mm AB BOFORS Mk.3 *2 x 30 mm Kongsberg Sea Protector CIWS Air wing 1 x AS532 SC Cougar ASUW List of ships Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union Category:Military vessel classes